


look

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Gift Fic, Jealousy, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Stiles <i>dislikes</i> Isaac. Not really. It's just that Isaac's sort of a slimy, wannabe creep who wears stupid leather jackets and has stupid hair and stupid eyes that are always <i>looking</i> at Scott.</p><p>written for the prompt: <i>post series 2. stiles notices the two of them getting closer and gets jealous.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashadowonthewall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/gifts).



It's not that Stiles _dislikes_ Isaac. Not really. It's just that Isaac's sort of a slimy, wannabe creep who wears stupid leather jackets and has stupid hair and stupid eyes that are always _looking_ at Scott. And not a normal kind of looking. Normal people don't go around looking at their friends that way, they just don't. Stiles doesn't look at Scott like that, not ever. Probably because Stiles isn't a slimy, wannabe creep, but also because people _don't look at their friends that way._

They just don't.

And of course Scott just smiles and acts like it's all fine, like Isaac is good people, all, _"You should give him a chance, Stiles,"_ so that Stiles has to be the bad guy, the one with the rules and the theories and the plans, because Scott doesn't think, and he doesn't notice when people look at him like that.

Scott and Stiles hang out like they do, like they always have, but then sometimes he can't, because _Isaac_. Isaac is having issues and Isaac is a werewolf and Isaac wears a leather jacket, and isn't that just awesome? Except Isaac's leather jacket is just a costume, same as Erica's lipstick and Derek's snarl and it's all made-up, a mask to hide the teeth behind, because the teeth might be fancy on the late nights, but by the mornings, Scott's always exhausted and Stiles is the one who gets him home safe, who makes sure he lands in bed. And where's Isaac for that? Fucking elsewhere, is where he is. Probably doing slimy leather jacket things.

But Isaac hangs around and he doesn't stop hanging around, and doesn't stop looking at Scott that way, and then something really awful happens and Scott starts looking that way back. And Stiles wants to talk to him about it, he does, but he doesn't know what to say or how to say it, so he says something clever instead, because he always knows how to do that, and Scott laughs, and Isaac laughs sometimes, too, because apparently he's decided that he's got to like Stiles now, too.

Which, no thank you, he's just fine how he is. He doesn't want anyone looking at him like _that_ , thanks very much.

And, the thing is, no one does.

Eventually, it becomes one of those things that you just have to stop fighting, because there are more important things to do. Eventually, Isaac hanging around becomes less of an imposition and more of a given. Eventually, Stiles is dragging them both home safe, and making sure they both land in Scott's bed, and then washing his hands of it, because he really wants nothing to do with it after that.

But then they'll be lying there, Isaac already half asleep, head cushioned against Scott's arm - and _ugh_ \- after a night of werewolf-related hijinks and Stiles will be turning the light off, and Scott will look over at him and give him a look, a different kind of look, and say, _"Thanks, man,"_ and it will all sort of be worth it.

Even Isaac's stupid leather jackets don't seem so bad then.


End file.
